


Victory?

by Adian



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Liz Parker - Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adian/pseuds/Adian
Summary: The characters of Roswell belong to Creator Melinda Metz and developed for TV by Jason Katims for the WB, UPN and the SyFy Channel.  No money is being made off this drivel so please don't sue.





	Victory?

**Author's Note:**

> The characters of Roswell belong to Creator Melinda Metz and developed for TV by Jason Katims for the WB, UPN and the SyFy Channel. No money is being made off this drivel so please don't sue.

 

I feel ancient beyond my mere 30 years. Eons should have past by not mere years. I reflect on the girl I used to be. I always had to have a plan. I was going to graduate high school, go to Harvard, and then become head of their Microbiology department. Big dreams for a small town girl. The one thing I never factored into the equation was falling in love. Not teenage puppy love but the once in a lifetime soul mate kind of love. So many people never receive this gift and I got it at 16.

It is amazing the affect one person can have on your life. For him I sacrificed everything including myself. We lived moment by moment never knowing which would be our last. It was exhilarating we loved hard and fought hard.

Minor skirmishes turned into all out war. Eight of us were the heartbeat; the lifeblood of the cause. We fought against overwhelming odds newcomers in the art of warfare. Our merry band never lost hope and in turn inspired others. After years of warfare, the tide finally started to turn. We became so energized. We felt like gods, indestructible. The risks we took were sheer madness but in our heart of hearts, we knew victory was ours.

If we had known the cost of victory, would we have paid it? One by one, the eight began to fall. For our first brother to fall we built a memorial. Never did we realize how many of us would soon be finding eternal slumber on cold marble beds.

We lived lifetimes within such a short span of years. A few of us survived the carnage of the last battle. Those that were left were irrevocably changed. Looking at one another all we saw was the reflection of our losses. We could not comfort each other. The only comfort we sought was in death's arms. We had to wait until our final role was played.

A shell of a man left to bring a hollow peace to his home world. The rest scattered to the far corners of the universe. Only I stayed on the planet we once called home.

Today on the celebration of my 30th year, I go to the place that holds my heart. I remember my brothers and sisters and the innocence we lost to soon. The sacrifices we made to be together as one. I have lived my life there is nothing left to replace what I lost. I will never be complete again until my essence has been rejoined with the others.  
I hear their whispers calling me home. Some may see this act as the coward's way out. I have fought in a revolution freeing two worlds and in return, I lost my soul. How can one live without one's soul. You cannot. I do this to become one with my soul again.

_I ask for no one’s tears, pity, or forgiveness for I have LOVED and I have LIVED!_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2001 to 2002 while I was learning how to write stories.


End file.
